


Class is Now in Session!

by Koopacake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And Mondo is proudly bi, Chihiro is a guy, M/M, Mondo is kinda tsundere and is crushing big time, On Takas side at least, One-Sided Attraction, The ishimondo is pretty platonic for the most part, fluff and a teaspoon of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopacake/pseuds/Koopacake
Summary: Mondo hates school but once a man named Ishimaru Kiyotaka starts working as a new maths teacher of Hope's Peak Academy, Mondo is lovestruck and school suddenly becomes a joy.In the end, Ishimaru ends up teaching Mondo about a lot more than maths.





	1. New Year, Old School

After what felt like forever, Mondo was finally in his last year of high school. God knows how he made it this far despite his constant slacking off and causing disruptions. God knows how he got into Hope's Peak in the first place. Well, no, Mondo did know. It was his nosy brother Daiya.  
  
Even though Mondo already had a lot on his plate after being told to take over as leader of the Crazy Diamonds, Daiya also enrolled him into Hope's Peak academy, where you'd find the most talented and famous teens of Japan attending.  
  
Daiya probably picked out Hope's Peak specifically because of it's good rep. Pretty much anyone who went to Hope's Peak automatically had a good life ahead of them.  
  
Sure, Mondo did have hopes and dreams and stuff, but he was much happier ripping through the streets of Japan on his bike, were his responsibilities could never catch up to him.  
  
But, no. Instead, he was sat inside the boring old hall of Hope's Peak academy for the yearly entrance ceremonies, barely able to keep his head up.

***  
  
After all the long but optimistic speeches pass, the classes all part to go to their homerooms. As they're walking, Mondo takes the opportunity to catch up with his good friends Kuwata Leon and Fujisaki Chihiro who are both already conversing with eachother ahead of the line.  
  
Once he's caught up with them, he slaps them both on the shoulder to grab their attention.  
  
"Hey guys, have a good holiday?" Mondo asks gleefully. Though a little startled, the small Chihiro was the first to greet him back.  
  
"Oh hey dude! Mine was great thanks! I managed to fully debug alter ego, so it's so much faster now," he says proudly. It was great to see how happy he got when talking about the nerdiest shit.  
  
Leon looks back at Mondo with a grin, "Hmm. yeah it was pretty cool, I guess! Actually, I finally bought a guitar and it sounds monstrous!" Is that supposed to be a good thing? Either way, the three have some idle chatter until they enter the same old classroom they've been in for the past few years.  
  
Same classroom, same sudents, same teacher and he sits down in the same old desk. Mondo can't believe he has to come to this dull, repetitive place almost everyday for another year. Nothing catches his attention so he decides to look outside the window for a nicer view.  
  
The homeroom teacher, Mr Monokuma, asks the principal's daughter Kirigiri to take attendance before everyone starts chatting about what they got up to on the holidays and what they plan to get up to in the future.  
  
Naegi, who was sat in the desk in front of Mondo's, turns around in his chair to face to the biker "What about you Oowada? What do you plan to do after high school?"  
  
Though still facing at the window, Mondo averts his gaze to the fresh-faced boy. He was a nice kid and they were surprisingly good friends, despite their obvious differences, so he didn't exactly mind discussing personal stuff with a guy like him.  
  
"I dunno, man. I...can't be a gang leader forever, so I'll have to find a job anyway, won't I? Plus, my bro would definitely kick me out if I ever became a NEET"  
  
Naegi smiles at the answer with an almost pitiful look on his face, "That's a pretty mature way of thinking. I know you'll be able to get a good paying job, your determination is second to none! Plus, I imagine a lot of people would gladly hire a former Hope's Peak student!"  
  
"Heh, yeah probably," honestly, that boy's optimism always put a smile on Mondo's face. The two continue to chat as Mondo diverts the conversation to Naegi's aspirations.  
  
Eventually, the clock signals 8:45 AM and it's time for the first lesson of the year: Maths. Mondo expects to wait for a little while for the teacher's transition but pretty much as it hit 8:45, a man of black and white practically runs in before Mr Monokuma even has time to leave.

A raven haired man stands proudly at the front of the class and Mondo can't help but stare.  
  
That man was the definition of pristine: perfect hair, neat uniform, smooth skin, and very attractive too.  
  
Even if mathematics wasn't Mondo's strongest subject, he could probably stand to pay a little more attention now, since this teacher was far from an eyesore.  
  
"Good morning class! I am Mr Ishimaru, and I'll be taking on your math classes for this year! Let's work together on our educational crusade!"  
  
Damn, why was he so loud? Well, that was kind of hypocritical since Mondo wasn't all that quiet himself. Still though, that was kind of a turn off. Well, turn-off probably isn't the right word since he's a not a potential boyfriend.  
  
Mr Ishimaru takes the register and begins to write down the first topic of this year's curriculum on the board.  
  
His handwriting is incredibly neat and kinda feminine. He writes out the kanji for 'calculus'.  
  
***  
  
About 50 minutes or 50 hours pass and the bell goes off to indicate their next lesson. Thank God, that lesson was so damn boring. But, somehow, Mondo felt like he payed a little more attention than usual.  
  
Though Mr Ishimaru looked like was about to leave, he Instead walks up to Mondo's desk and crouches down to his level. He looks even better from up close, his red eyes burning with intensity. The biker can feel his face heat up a bit.  
  
"Oowada, you don't suppose I could have a word with you during lunch, do you?"  
  
It was the first time he had spoken to Mondo directly. His voice was set to a whisper but he was still extremely clear. It was like honey in Mondo's ears.  
  
Mondo is staring him straight in the eyes but answers coldly, "Uh, Whatever..."  
  
The last thing Mondo wants to do is act like some lovestruck schoolboy so it's best to keep any apparent zeal to a minimum.  
  
Mr Ishimaru gets up, and the eye contact between them is broken but Mondo can still feel his presence linger for a little while until he eventually rushes off to whatever class he has to teach next. 

  
Mondo then let's out a sigh, since he'd apparently been holding his breath during that whole exchange, making his heart thump even quicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's looking good so far, please leave a kudos if you think it is and leave a comment, constructive criticism is super appreciated~


	2. Lunchtime Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo anticipates the talk he and Ishimaru are to have at lunch. Just what does Mr Ishimaru have in mind for the lovestruck schoolboy?

Mondo hadn't really been paying attention to his other classes. He was just constantly looking at the clock, anticipating the lunch break. His mind wanders to the kinds of things Mr. Ishimaru wanted to say to him. He wasn't obsessing over it or anything, he was just curious.

It seemed his friends noticed his absent-mindedness too and after the bell to signal the lunch break rang, Leon and Chihiro went over to question him.

"Hey dude, what was up with you just now. I know you barely listen to what teachers have to say but you were oddly spaced out and stuff, like a kid," Leon says, showing some kind of concern for his friend.

Chihiro chimes in, "yeah, you kept getting startled whenever Miss asked you questions" he said with a small chuckle, apparently finding Mondo's odd behaivour laughable, "so is something on your mind?"

Mondo scoffs at the two, it's not like he would admit he was sorta freaking out because a cute teacher wanted to talk to him in private.

"Give me a break guys. It's Monday, I was busy last night and I'm not really in the right mindset y'know," Mondo says eventually, trying to give a reasonable excuse, "anyway I've gotta go 'kay. That maths teacher wanted to talk to me now"

Mondo begins to slowly exit his seat as Leon replies to Mondo's response, "the maths teacher? Oh, that annoying guy. Is that why you were so distracted, you're scared of getting in trouble?"

Mondo shoots an irritated look at the red headed boy and defends himself, "Oh shut up, do you actually think I give a shit about what he has to say? I'll just go to him and go right back out, no big deal!" 

"Yeah okay, I mean, I still find it odd that you're even bothering to see the guy at all but whatever. See ya in a bit," Leon dismisses the biker and goes to his desk to eat with Chihiro.

***

God, why was Mondo so on edge?! He barely spoke to that damn maths teacher. And he isnt even that hot, just sorta cute...kinda. 

As Mondo looks around for that ruby-eyed man, he remembers his previous experiences with cute girls and his tendency to yell at them whenever he got nervous. He prays to God he could suck up his nerves enough to not scream at his teacher.

It doesn't take long before he finds said man standing outside a classroom. Mondo puts on a casual façade when approaching him and calls out to him with a confident, but kinda loud, "Yo!"

Ishimaru perks up, "Ah, Good afternoon Mondo! Glad to see you remembered our little meeting!"

"Yeah, whatever. Mind hurrying up with it though," Mondo says dismissively. Though a little offended by Mondos rather stand-offish attitude, he gets on with what he needed to say.

"Since your in a rush then I won't beat around the bush. Mondo, your overall grade in Mathematics is truly terrible, concering even. I'm afraid if you keep this up no workplace would ever want to hire you." Ishimaru speaks in such a direct, matter-of-factly way, it takes Mondo aback.

This wasn't the conversion Mondo had In mind. To have the teacher your crushing on basically call you an idiot really burns. Mondo thinks he might just die of embarrassment right there.

"The hell?! You can't just say that! Aren't teachers supposed to be supportive?!" He yells in defense.

"Mind your language young man! Yes, teachers are supporters, but it's also a teachers job to tell their student what they do wrong. I've looked through your records and you're failing in almost everything, it's quite upsetting. You started off school with fairly average grades, then bit by bit you got worse."

Bam, another shot right through the heart. Mondo clenches his fists angrily.

"My grades may not be 10 outta 10, but does it matter?! I go to Hopes Peak so people would want to hire me anyway!"

Ishimaru raises an eyebrow at the school boy.

"You really think that do you? You going to a good school means nothing unless you're one of the model students people expect to see from here," Ishimaru stops before he ended up giving Mondo a lecture, and gets back to the matter at hand,

"Now I understand your behaviour isn't always at it's finest, and I have reason to believe that has a negative impact on your grades. You're unfocused and undisciplined so you think you don't need to try anymore"

At this point Mondo was just offended. I mean, sure, he wasn't always the most motivated student at school but did he really deserve to be insulted like this.

It wasn't his fault the work is always do hard and nobody would explain it to him. Though, to be honest, he always denied peoples help: what kind of man would he be if he always needed help?! But maybe some help would've been useful in the long run, and prevented this conversation.

"That's so not true! B-but even if it was, what can I do about it now?! I'm in my last year of high school, it's too late to even try..."

"Nonsense! If I didn't believe you could redeem yourself, I wouldn't be talking to you right now! Mondo, now that you know the issue with you and your learning, you want to do everything in your power to fix up, right?!" Ishimaru says in an overzealous tone, with one hand pointing at Mondo's, the other balled up into a fist, red eyes burning with passion.

Mondo shrugs, "I... don't know. Look I don't even care anymore! I'm just trying to survive and get out as soon as possible!"

Mondo turns around to walk off, thinking there was nothing left to say, but was stopped in his tracks when a big, strong hand grips his shoulder. Come to think of it, this is the first time Mr Ishimaru actually touched Mondo. And it felt good, if not a little surprising.

"What do you want now?" He asks, turning his head to see the teacher.

"It seems you're not thinking thoroughly about your situation. Okay Mondo, I'm going to give you two options. You can, A: buck up and start taking your studies seriously. Or B: Continue your lazy ways and be forced to be held back a year."

Those words hit Mondo lile a moving train. The very thought of being held back almost gave him a heart attack. He slowly turned his whole body around, "w-what the hell did you say?"

"Mind your language Oowada! And I think you heard me perfectly well: improve or repeat the year!"

Mondo was silent now. He had no comeback.

Repeat the year... Of course, he couldn't just slack off in class an expect no consequences. Even though that is exactly what he did.

After about a solid minute of silence, trying to take it all in, he finally spoke out.

"Well...well what the fuck do you want me to do now?! You think I can just suddenly improve out of thin air? Well I can't!"

"Language Mondo! Don't make me tell you again, or I'll have no choice but to punish you! And what about that Fujisaki fellow? I saw you talking to them in class. If you're on good terms with them why not ask them for help"

Mondo shakes his head fast enough to almost give him whiplash, "No no no no! Not an option! Someone like me asking help from someone like him! That wouldn't look good, I have too much pride! I'm a man, okay, men don't ask for help, they're the ones that do the helping!"

"Is that what you think? Asking for help doesn't make you any less of a man, if anything it makes you more responsible and smart, showing that you know when you've reached your limit. But if you feel so strongly about that, I do have an alternative"

"You do? What is it then?!" He asks, way more desperately than he intended.

Mr Ishimaru points to himself, "You can have me!"

Mondo almost chokes, "I- ca-... what?" His face went totally red, "What the- what do you mean?" He asked, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

"I mean I can help you, I can be your tutor! Every few days a week I can come by your house and help you with your work! And if I say it's compulsory, it won't seem like your asking for help. Well, does that seem fair?"

Mondo didn't really know what to say. Mr Ishimaru had it all planned out. Not to mention, having him in his house seems like a dream come true. The thought of Mondo sitting close to him by his bedroom table, hands practically touching as he reaches for whatever work he had to do, makes him blush a little.

Calm down Mondo, it's nothing too big. Just a weekly study session with a surprisingly attractive teacher.

Still though, he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass, even if it meant more work...

Finally, after a long pause, Mondo answers with an aloof approach to mask his excitement, "fine, if it means I won't repeat the year I have no choice." 

Mr Ishimaru clasps his hands together, "amazing! We can start next week Monday after school, I'll write it down in my diary! Don't forget!"  
    
And with that, Mr Ishimaru went off to allow Mondo to enjoy the rest of his lunch break.

Mondo, on the other hand, stood there for a good few minutes, thinking over what he had just agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took way to long to come out, but in my defense, I kinda forgot about it;;
> 
> Anyhoo, comment and kudos and stuff if you liked it. I always love getting feedback and just general comments!


End file.
